When dropping off and discharging a block or group of a plurality of objects (object group) measured in a predetermined weight, and filling and packing the block into a bag, a timing hopper is provided for temporarily storing the measured objects, opening a gate according to the cycle of filling work, and supplying the object to the bag. Since the timing hopper can temporarily store the object group and then open the gate at a predetermined timing to drop off the object group at once, the timing hopper can achieve the continuous filling of the object in a high speed cycle. Herein, when the object to be filled is relatively hard and has a high rebounding coefficient, the object may largely jump up and down when supplying the object to the timing hopper or the bag, which substantially lengthens the time for supplying the object to the timing hopper or the bag. When the open timing of the gate is particularly overlapped with the supply timing of the object to the timing hopper, the object jumps up and down more largely to further lengthen the time for supplying the object.
Therefore, the seal work of the bag may be performed during supplying the object without filling a sufficient amount of the objects in the bag, which generates a large weight error. Alternatively, a failure in sealing may be generated by biting of the object to a sealed part. Then, a plurality of timing hoppers are provided in a longitudinal (vertical) direction so that each of the timing hoppers temporarily dams up the object and then supplies the object to a lower stream timing hopper to reduce the dropping speed of the object and to fast settle the object in the hopper or the bag to attain the high speed delivery of the object to a filling device (for example, see Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. 62-143601).